


An Interrogation of Sorts

by Manager_of_Mischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hacker!Reader, Hacking, Humor, Peter Parker obsessing over the avengers, Reader is a fangirl, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Short One Shot, Shuri is good at technology, Technology, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, fangirl!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manager_of_Mischief/pseuds/Manager_of_Mischief
Summary: Based on this prompt:Thor, Valkyrie, Bruce and the rest of the Avengers finding out Loki has a lady friend during a game of truth or dare and trying to find out what she's like through a game of 20 questions to which Loki begrudgingly agrees to. This leads to her arrival (at the said casual party like at the beginning of Age of Ultron) only to find out she's an absolute dork™ who likes superheroes and hugs and her superheroine icons like Okoye and Black Widow :3





	An Interrogation of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): swearing

Truth or dare was already a bad enough idea. Loki was neither truthful nor daring—which, he supposed, was why the Avengers had decided to rope him into party games at the first possible opportunity. Somehow, Midgardians were fascinated with the idea of love. Simple infatuation or mutual enjoyment was not an idea that sat well with them, so when he told them of his casual new… partner, they insisted upon finding out more about his “future wife.”

“Is she human?” Tony asked, leading the interrogation.

“Yes,” Loki sighed, “but—”

“No clarifications,” Stark said, cutting him off. Loki rolled his eyes but complied with the request.

“Do we know her?” Natasha asked.

“Define ‘know,’” Loki replied. Peter Parker immediately pulled out his phone.

“Have developed a relationship with (someone) through meeting and spending time with them; be familiar or friendly with; recognize,” the spider child explained, clearly reading from a dictionary entry.

“Your eye muscles may sustain some strain-induced injuries if you continue to roll them at your current rate,” Vision said from across the room.

“No, you don’t know her,” Loki said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes yet again.

“Does she work at SHIELD?” Banner asked.

“No.”

“Does she work for any government agency?” came Barton’s question.

“No.”

The other members joined in, firing questions at Loki and trying to close in on his new girlfriend’s identity.

“Does she work for a company?” Steve inquired.

“No.”

“Does she work?” Thor asked.

“Yes.”

“Is she a freelance person?” This was Scott’s question.

“What?”

“Does she work on her own terms, for herself?” Scott clarified.

“Yes.”

“What is she doing right now?” Brunnhilde asked, taking a swig from a vodka bottle.

“I thought that only yes or no questions were allowed.”

“That was never a rule,” the valkyrie replied.

“Yeah. It was never stated as a rule. I have proof. I’ve may or may not have been recording this entire party,” Peter said, blushing slightly. Tony buried his face into his hands.

“So, Loki, what is she doing right now?”

“Breaking through all the layers of security protecting this building,” said a new voice from behind them.

The Avengers turned to face you as you sheepishly closed your laptop and disconnected it from the biometric lock system.

“Who the fuck are you?” Tony asked, “And how did you get past my security system?”

“Oh, I’m Y/N, freelance cybersecurity analyst,” you explained. “So I recently got a subscription to the Wakanda Technology Report, which is, like, this magazine that compiles the best tech related papers published from Wakanda. I mostly did it because I’m a  _ huge _ Shuri fangirl. Like, wow. That girl is freaking amazing. Anyway, so I read her paper about biometric systems and their weaknesses, and I was like, I have to try this. Then, I realized that Loki was attending a super high security party that I wasn’t invited to, so I could test out my theories  _ and _ meet my favorite people ever, so I couldn’t resist.”

“Wait, what?” Shuri yelled, looking up from the holographic screens she had been immersed in before. “You used my paper to break into the Avengers compound? That is epic!”

You just stood there, paralyzed. Your personal idol had just called you epic for breaking Tony Stark’s security system.

“ _ You’re _ Loki’s girlfriend?” Barton asked, shaking his head.

“Ummm, I guess, yeah?” you replied. Loki wasn’t one for labels, and the two of you weren’t  _ in love _ , per se.

“You’re going to need self defense training, and lots of it,” Natasha said. Okoye nodded in agreement.

“Holy shit. Did Natasha Romanov and Okoye just offer to train me in self defense?” you gasp, dumbfounded.

“Yes,” Okoye said. “Get dressed.”

You were frozen in place. All of your fangirl dreams were coming true, and all because you had met Loki in a coffee shop two weeks ago.

“Oh my god, Loki, you are officially the best thing that’s happened to me,” you said after a long pause.

“I am not  _ your _ god,” he growled, crossing his arms. You didn’t know whether to love him or hate him for saying that, but it didn’t much matter as Natasha took your hand to lead you to the locker room.

If you hadn’t been so completely starstruck, you would have noticed Loki saying that  _ you _ were the best thing that had happened to  _ him _ .


End file.
